


My Dorky Valentine

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Deadpool Movie - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the first Valentine's Day that Toby and Happy are together. Except, Happy doesn't realize it's Valentine's Day, and has no idea they went on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dorky Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my fellow Quintis dorks!

It’s not that Happy dislikes the movie. She’s into it. She really is.

It’s just that, well, it’s a day they have off, and Toby’s eyes are locked on the movie screen like his eyes are glued. And movie theaters, to Happy, have always been an excuse to make out.

She starts by resting her hand on Toby’s thigh, then leaning in, then pressing her lips to Toby’s neck.

She’s greeted with a hand pushing at her shoulder. Toby doesn’t even look at her.

“Oh, come on,” Happy says. “Nobody else is in the row. Nobody can see us.”

“That’s not the point,” Toby whispers, eyes still on the screen. “I’ve been waiting for this movie for ages.”

Happy frowns. “So you don’t want to make out?” she asks, surprised.

“This movie is sixteen year old Toby’s greatest dream come true,” Toby whispers, very seriously. “I need to pay attention for him.”

Happy slumps against the seat, "You dork."

"Yeah, I'm a dork," Toby replies.

Happy kicks her legs up on the back of the seat in front of her. “Pretty sure sixteen year old Toby would be more into a girl trying to jump him.”

Toby finally looks over at her. “Happy,” he says very seriously, “I had one friend from the time I was twelve until I was eighteen, and the only times we hung out, we were reading comic books. This is important.”

Eventually Happy gets into the movie and manages to pay attention by making complex knots in the laces of her boots. The movie is good, she admits, and she laughs, but she came here expecting to make out in the back of a movie theater and she’s feeling a little disoriented by the time they leave.

“That was great,” Toby says, looking giddy. He then proceeds to rehash the entire thing, leaving barely enough time for Happy to agree or even half respond, for the entire ride home. He’s so giddy and overexcited that Happy’s a little more entertained by him than she was by the movie.

“Hey, nerd. Are we going to your place or mine?” Happy interrupts Toby while he's in the middle of a rather thorough compare and contrast of Deadpool the movie character and Deadpool the comic book character.

He grins at her. “I’m thinking my house?” he asks eagerly.

“Hey, no need to hold back,” Happy laughs.

When she gets to his apartment, Toby’s said the phrase, “Probably the best comic book to movie adaptation ever, and that’s including the first Iron Man movie,” thirteen times.

Happy’s getting a little overwhelmed.

“You going to talk about anything else for the next few days?” she asks, grabbing his key from his flailing hands and opening his front door. “Or should I just let you get off to cinematography and filming techniques while I read one of your psych textbooks."

“Rude,” Toby says, poking at her side. Happy jumps out of the way, swatting his hand.

“Well, it’s all you talked about for twenty straight minutes,” she replies. “You were a little more involved with Wade Wilson than you are with me.” She tries to fight the teasing smile, and fails. "Got to say, he's a little out of your league."

“He is not!" Toby exclaims.

Happy grins at him. “And if Deadpool is out of your league, then I’m definitely out of your league.”

“Then why are you in my kitchen right now?” he teases.

“Because I’ve made a terrible decision,” Happy deadpans.

Toby laughs and kisses her temple, throwing open the cabinet. “You want anything?”

“Not right now,” she replies. “I’m still trying to reconcile the fact that I now have to compete with a movie for your affections.”

“Well, sorry I was trying to give my girlfriend a nice night out,” Toby says. His back is to her as he fills his cup with water, but Happy is sure she’s giving him a completely befuddled look.

“Did you just – ” She trails off. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?”

Toby chokes on the sip of water, and it runs down his mouth. “Sorry,” he manages, wiping off his face. “What?”

“You just called me your girlfriend,” Happy says, pointing at him.

He looks at her. “I thought that was implied,” he says. "You know, by the secret relationship?"

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?” Happy says. “You’re the mind reader here, not me.”

“Behavioral analysis isn’t mind –” Toby sighs. "Not the point."

"Yeah," says Happy. "The point is, you probably should have asked me at some point."

Toby puts on those obnoxiously charming puppy dog eyes as he smiles at her. “I’m sorry I never asked you to be my girlfriend. I thought the fact that we went out tonight on a date implied that we were not only dating, but, like. Together. Boyfriend/girlfriend.”

Happy’s even more confused. “Wait,” she says slowly, “that was supposed to be a date?”

“Uh, yeah,” Toby says, setting his glass down. “Movie, dinner. Kind of the template for a date.”

Happy feels the realization hit her. “Oh, god, you took me to see Deadpool on a date?!”

“You said you wanted to see it!” Toby replies, and she thinks she might see a tiny smile behind his lips. “It’s not my fault you missed the memo.”

Happy leans against Toby’s kitchen counter, avoiding Toby’s eyes. “Oh.”

He walks up to her and she doesn’t balk when he crowds her against the counter. “I was counting it as our first real date,” he says, lips so close Happy can hardly focus on his words. “But if you want a better date, I can do that.”

“Oh yeah?” Happy replies, trying to keep her breathing steady. “What were you thinking?”

He closes the space between their lips and Happy can hardly stand when he kisses her like this. It’s slow, purposeful, and Happy gets hit with the reminder of what this kind of kiss leads to.

“If that’s your idea of a date,” Happy replies when he pulls away, “then we’ve been on a lot of dates in the last few weeks. We went on three dates just on Wednesday.”

Toby laughs as he trails his lips across her jawline, sending sparks of fire through her body. “No,” Toby says, “that’s just spending time with the greatest person I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days?” Happy laughs, tilting her neck to let Toby’s lips go to her neck.

He laughs against her skin, and Happy does her best to keep from grabbing him where they stand. “Well, you get uncomfortable when I call it making love, so there’s that.”

Happy laughs a little nervously.

“But,” Toby says, pulling away just enough so he can look at her, “if you want to have a serious Valentine’s Day date tomorrow, we can.”

“What?” Happy asks, leaning back.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” Toby clarifies.

“It is?”

“I thought you were good at remembering dates,” he says, and she’s only a little distracted by the way he’s settled his hands on her hips, fingertips resting right under the hemline of her shirt.

“Valentine’s Day’s never been that important to me,” Happy replies, resting her hands on Toby’s shoulders. “And to be honest, I’m not sure I want to, um,” she pulls him closer, “go out tomorrow.”

“Would you rather stay home?” he asks, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “We could stay here all,” his lips move to her jaw, “day,” to her neck, “long,” to her pulse point.

Happy grins at him as she hooks a leg behind his knee so he falls against her. “That sounds good,” she says, “a whole day alone with my boyfriend.”

Toby’s cheeks turn pink. “Is it weird that I like hearing you say that?”

Happy shrugs. “Probably. But good weird.”

“I can do good weird,” Toby laughs.

She grabs his hand. “Instead of waiting for a materialistic holiday where the corporate machine tells us when we should be in love,” she pulls him toward the bedroom, “let’s just go get started now.”

“I know you’re in the process of dragging me to the bedroom, which I love, by the way,” Toby says, stumbling after Happy, “but I can’t believe you just ragged on Valentine’s Day like that.”

She shrugs, pushing him down on his bed. “It’s a dumb holiday,” she replies. “St. Valentine is also the patron saint of the plague and epilepsy. Do you want to have a medical condition on February the 14th, too?"

“How the hell do you know that?” Toby asks, pulling her down on top of him. She lands so she’s straddling his hips, and she’s a little pleased when his hands immediately slide into the back pockets of her jeans.

“Genius,” she replies, pulling her shirt off over her head. “Remember? Also, I think you underestimate just how long I’ve been a cynic.”

Toby laughs, and she’ll never quite get over the way his eyes skim over her skin when her clothes come off. And this his expression fades to something more pensive, a little concerned. “You still cynical about us?” he asks.

She looks at him for a minute, because she’s still not sure if he’s joking or not. “No,” she replies, deciding to answer honestly. “I’m pretty optimistic about that.”

“Good,” Toby says, that grin glowing on his lips again. “Because I am, too.”

She leans in and kisses him, and she’s not sure she’ll ever stop loving the way his arms hold her close. She pushes up at his shirt, running her hands over his skin, and he gasps into her mouth. She pulls back and smirks at the way he's looking a her, a little awestruck and a little besotted.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she teases, going for his belt. “Hold on a second.”

She sits back on her heels and Toby stares at her, looking confused. “Well,” he says, “this isn’t where I saw this going.”

Happy swings her legs off of his hips and darts to his dresser. “I might not be able to dress up in the Deadpool costume,” she says, grabbing his hat. “But,” she continues, settling the hat on top of her head and turning toward him, “I could wear your hat?”

Toby’s eyes widen ridiculously, and Happy’s beginning to think she made a good decision. “The hat’s better,” Toby says. “Yeah, the hat’s good.”

She falls back into bed and holds the hat on top of her head, laughing when Toby’s hands grab at her and he kisses her with a different kind of excitement.

“Somebody’s pleased,” Happy laughs, pulling off his shirt.

“So, sue me,” Toby replies. “I’ve got the most amazing girlfriend in the world, and she looks great in my hat. Let me be giddy.”

Before long Happy’s jeans are lost somewhere in Toby’s bedroom. It's still a little alarming how his hands are so big they can practically wrap around her legs to pull her onto his lap, pull her even closer, and she wraps her arms around his neck to anchor him to her. He moans against her mouth, hands reaching up from her thighs to wrap around he back. Her bra slips off her shoulders when Toby unhooks the clasp, and she's desperate to feel his skin against her. She pulls his shirt off over his head.

That's when Toby’s phone rings in his back pocket.

“Ignore it,” Happy murmurs, trailing her lips along his collarbone.

Toby groans. “It’s the Walter ringtone."

“That explains the Psycho theme,” Happy replies. She falls against the sheets. “Fine. We both know he’s just going to keep calling.”

Toby pulls his phone out and answers. “There better be a good reason for this, Walter.” Happy watches about thirty negative emotions wash over Toby’s face. “Walter, seriously?”

Toby groans, dropping his head to Happy’s shoulder, and she stifles a laugh. “We – I’ll be in soon. No, I’ll call Happy. See you in an hour.”

He hangs up.

“We’ve got a case,” he grumbles, lips pressing against her shoulder. “This is the worst timing in history.”

“And to think,” Happy sighs, “for once I thought I was going to get laid on Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s not until tomorrow,” Toby replies, grabbing his shirt.

Happy shrugs. “We probably could have kept it up until midnight, right?”

Toby blushes pink. “So forward, Miss Quinn.”

She pulls off his hat and rests it on his head. “You’ve seen me naked a million times and we fucked on your kitchen table three days ago,” she says, patting his cheek. “Not sure how much more forward I could get.”

He sighs and kisses her quickly. “I’ve got the best girlfriend.”

“Yeah, you do,” Happy replies. “Now where are my pants?”

They get to the garage at the same time, a little too close together to keep things discrete, but Walter and Paige are too distressed by whatever case is coming up to really care.

“Hey, guess,” Paige says. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Yeah, I know,” Toby says, adjusting his hat. “You pulled me out of Valentine’s Day plans.”

“Oh, it’s not like any of us were celebrating,” Cabe says, waving it off. “Now get to talking. Why are we here?”

Happy and Toby have to be careful about how close they get, because the desire to touch Toby’s arm or shift so she’s leaning against him is almost overwhelming.

It's some jilted guy ready to nuke New York City because he got rejected or something, and they're gone for more than 24 hours. They don't sleep, rest, eat - they just work. Happy barely gets time to tell Toby, "Good luck," before they're whisked in two different directions.

But, eventually, they save the world again and finally get back to Toby’s apartment at 11:54pm on Valentine’s Day.

“I forgot how comfortable your bed is,” Happy says, collapsing into Toby’s bed. "I just want to sleep."

“Oh, thank god,” Toby replies, falling next to her. Automatically she curls against his side. “I was hoping you would say that.”

He pulls the comforter over both of them and, without even changing out of their clothes, they close their eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Toby says, kissing the back of Happy’s neck. “Sorry we couldn’t do what we planned.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Happy replies, words blurred with exhaustion, “we did Valentine’s Day the way we do every holiday. By almost dying and keeping the world safe.”

Toby laughs. “At least it was exciting.”

Happy pulls his arms more closely around her. “You’ve got that right.”


End file.
